Wait What Do You Mean Were In The Bleach world!
by Xx-kokotaki-xX
Summary: What happens when a brother and sister are sent into the bleach world by there wii? well lets just say life cant get any more interesting then this fokes! a/n!: Ch1 is up its the interduction so please read and review!


**A/n: hello peoples, I thoght I'd try my hand at a bleach fanfic, this is going to be the first chapter/interduction so please tell me if I should write more!  
----**

My name is Bethany Smith, ,I have brown hair, and orangeish eyes, my brother Dave has black hair and brown eyes, well just a little tidbit for you too know not that it really matters,  
anyways moving, on I am a die hard outaku, I do all the outaku things, stay up late for the latest mangas, I am also a black belt in jujitsu and a novice of swordsmanship can you guess why I started it?, Well my story is of how me and my brother Dave got into the world of bleach. It all started when my brother and I were playing the bleach game shattered blade one sunny Wednesday afternoon, while are parents were out shopping.

"Ha take that you pineapple head! (Renji)" I yelled slashing my wiimote at the TV screen my brown hair getting in my eye sight ever so slightly.  
My brother Dave glared at the screen, twitching slightly from the loudness of my yell.  
"Yeah well I'm going to kill you girly man"  
he said back stabbing his wiimote, sending the 'pineapples head's (renji) zanbuto at the girly man (bayakuga) sending girly man flying.  
"Bayakuga is not a girly man!"I screamed at dave.  
Activating bayakugas ban ki on the game trying to get my revenge for his comment.  
"Then why does he were girly hair clips "he smirked activating ban ki also.  
"Errrr……..because bayakuga is pure manly asomeness that he wears the clips to show he is manly" I yelled slashing ten times at the screen, sending the pink cherry blossom blades at my brother.

"That made no sense at all you do know that, idiot" he said rolling his eyes.  
There was a silence as both of us as we both slashed and pared with are wiimotes.  
"Your mean to me nee-san" Iwhined slashing again.  
"Too bad, and will you stop calling me that you weebo" he sighed again slashing the final blow, sending my character flying yet again.  
I groaned as Renjis face came up on the screen  
'winner Abarai Renji!' the television yelled.  
Dave smirked.  
"Ha ha pwnd" he said.  
I twitched  
"play again! And I shall have my revenge"  
"Fine, let me get a drink first" Dave stood and walked too the kitchen and pulled out a blue cut her then walked to the counter and got a can of Pepsi, he walked back and plopped down on the floor next to his sister, he then quickly opened the can and put the contents in the cup, and put the cup next to the tv stand.

"I'll be Toshiro this time" I muttered grumbling slightly.  
Dave picked pineapple head again without a word.  
"I pick the arena "Dave said in monotone.  
"Fine, fine pineapple head. "  
"Shut up birdie man"  
"does all your insults end with man?"  
"Well since you always play a guy, then yes"  
"yeah!, well your face!" I retorted back.  
"…….you need therapy"  
"yes I do!" I said proudly standing up posing in a super man type pose, I jumped up accidentally knocking over his Pepsi that was sitting on the TV stand  
"Uh oh, I broked it!" I squeaked watching the Pepsi run down the TV stand, and onto the wii.  
"Get paper towels quake" Dave yelled.  
"Were dead when Mom and Dad get back..." he muttered grabbing the paper towels from me as I ran back with them as he started blotting up the Pepsi.  
"You hold the wii up while I wipe It off!" he commanded  
"k!" I said lifting the wii up, hoping that I didn't completely break it.  
Neither of us noticing, that the wii started to glow.  
He finished wiping up the last of the Pepsi and sighted happily, I put down the wii.  
And stared at it just noticing the glowing.  
"errrr…… brother?"  
"yeah ?" he asked throwing away the Pepsi paper towels.  
I kneeled down staring at the wii oddly  
"is the wii supposed too glow" I asked  
"err no" he asked walking back over.  
He kneeled next to me also choking his head to one side.  
Then we both poked the glowing wii, and every thing went black.

---  
**the story charictors are based apon me and my borther xD yesh  
any ways please R and R so I know if I should keep writting this or should do antoher story^^  
Thankies!!**


End file.
